mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Watching Money.../Chapter 2
Jake, Violet, Summer and Vic are all still in the room with the giant spider. Summer: Okay, how are we going to beat this thing? Vic: Well if this was a video game, there should be some items hidden around in the walls, floors or ceiling. Jake: There are torches on the wall. Violet: That gives me an idea. Violet runs over to a torch, and pulls it off the wall. She then tosses it to Jake. Jake: I don't understand what you're getting at. Violet grabs another torch off the wall. Violet: We can set the spider on fire using these. Violet tosses the torch to Summer. Summer: I don't think that will work. Jake: There isn't any fur on this spider, it kinda looks like it's made of plastic. Violet grabs a third torch off the wall, and tosses it to Vic. Violet: Well, it never hurts to try. Violet grabs a fourth torch. Jake: I guess. Why not? Violet: Okay, on my mark... ---- Meanwhile... ---- Back in the jungle, the four are looking up at a giant monster. Juwon: What... is that? Sage: A... Cougearopper? Sky: It's a Cougar-Bear-Grasshopper-thing. Tara: Yeah. Juwon: I think we should run. Tara: To where? Juwon looks around, and spots a cave. Juwon: There is a cave over there. Sage: Okay, we run on the count of 3. Sky: 1... Tara: 2... Juwon: 3... Juwon, Sage, Sky and Tara by the arms and run into the cave. Tara: Oh-no, it's another dark place. Sage: It is pitch black. You are likely to be eaten by a grue. The three look at Sage. Sage: Sorry, I couldn't help myself. A loud roar comes from outside. Tara: It's on to us. Sky: Quick, get back into the cave. The four run back further into the cave, and end up at a few torches. Sage: Whoa. Sky: This place looks... Tara: Odd? Juwon: Suspicious? Sky: ...familiar. Sage: Whoa, guys, look at this. It's a cave painting. The four huddle around a cave painting depicting a baby and a fire around it. Sky stares at it and drops to her knees, and holds her head. ---- In Sky's head... ---- Sky looks around. Sky: Where am I? A bubble appears in front of her, depicting the cave painting. ???: Do you see that picture? ???: Yeah? ???: That's you. ???: Really? ???: Yeah. You, Sky, are very special. Sky (Baby): I am? ???: Yeah you are. Sky: I knew I saw that thing before. Sky (Baby): Mommy, why am I special? Sky's Mother: Well, you were born on April 10, the day the sun turns red. You are special because you were the only person to be born on that day. Sky: That explains why no one has the same birthday as me, and my obsession with the colour red. ???: Sky? Sky? Sky: Huh? ???: Sky, are you okay? ---- In reality... ---- Juwon: Sky, are you okay? You kept muttering things like "Red Sun", "Sky" and "Mommy". Sky: Wait, how do you know my name? Juwon: Well, you kept murmuring "Sky" more than anything, so I thought that might be your name. Sage: I thought it was "Red Sun". Sky: Well, speaking of names, what are your's? Sage: I am Sage. Juwon: Juwon. Tara: I'm Tara! Sky: Well, it has been nice to meet you. Too bad it has been under these circumstances. ---- Meanwhile... ---- The four are standing in the same room with a big fire. Summer: Well, I guess you can burn a fur-less spider. Jake: How do we get out of this room. Vic looks, and points, upward. Vic: There's an option. Summer: Leave that to me. Summer goes back against the wall. Summer: Can someone give me a boost? Jake: Sure. Summer starts running, jumps onto Jake's hands and pushes up through the hole in the ceiling. Jake: Nice job. Summer: Hey, there's a rope up here. Summer drops the rope down, and the three climb up it. Vic: Okay, where are we now? ???: Congratulations, team one. You have made it to the exit point, but you did not do so before another team. From here, you can watch your friends fight to regain their memories and win. Remember, the winning team gets money and freedom. Jake: So, let's see. There are some people in a cave, there are some... ---- 2 hours earlier... ---- Zain: Um, girls? Where are we? Amanda J.: I don't know. Beebee: I'm scared. Katrina: Where do we go? Zain: Oh no...